


Red Dog (Blue Cat)

by Cerberus_Brulee



Category: Bleach
Genre: Arrancar Renji, Fanart, Gen, red hair everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2162274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberus_Brulee/pseuds/Cerberus_Brulee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was inspired by several parts of Junko's ongoing Byakuya/Renji series, and the stories' speculations on why so many powerful shinigami came out of Rukongai. One story also mentions Hihiou Zabimaru's resemblance to a Hollow, right down to the Baboon Bone Cannon's likeness to a Cero. The world building in this series is awesome, and the original characters are fascinating.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Red Dog (Blue Cat)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Drowning Sorrows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/823314) by [junko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/junko/pseuds/junko). 



> This was inspired by several parts of Junko's ongoing Byakuya/Renji series, and the stories' speculations on why so many powerful shinigami came out of Rukongai. One story also mentions Hihiou Zabimaru's resemblance to a Hollow, right down to the Baboon Bone Cannon's likeness to a Cero. The world building in this series is awesome, and the original characters are fascinating.

 


End file.
